Queen Usurna
Queen Usurna was the quaternary antagonist in Part Two and Part Three of Trollhunters. History Backstory Hundreds of years ago, Usurna took over the Krubera tribe and ruled with an iron fist, intending to use them to take over the world by Gunmar's side. She and her tribe were once guardians of the Eye of Gunmar, one of his stones tied to his lifeblood. However, the Gumm-Gumms stole it from the Krubera centuries ago, although (given Usurna's evil nature) it is likely that the queen herself has willingly given the Eye of Gunmar to the Gumm-Gumms to prevent the Trollhunter from ever accessing the Eclipse Blade, as it is the only weapon capable of killing Gunmar (whom Usurna secretly served). One day, she traded a young AAARRRGGHH!!! and some of his friends to the Gumm-Gumm army, just to prove how useful the young Krubera would be to Gunmar. AAARRRGGHH!!!, however, was lead to believe that he has been kidnapped by the Skullcrusher and was taken away from his family. Part One (Trollhunters) The Challenge for AAARRRGGHH!!! Usurna arrives at Trollmarket along with several of her Krubera soldiers, having foretold the agony of AAARRRGGHH!!! When she sees Jim, she is surprised to meet the human Trollhunter. Jim and Toby ask her about the Eye of Gunmar that the Krubera protected, but Usurna tells them that the Gumm-Gumms stole it centuries ago. In a meeting with Vendel, Usurna affirms that the only way to save the life of AAARRRGGHH!!! is that he returns to the Deep Caverns with his kind, but Vendel says they can not get him away from his home in Trollmarket. Finally, both decide to fix it in the PyroBlix match. After the victory of Trollmarket, Usurna allows AAARRRGGHH!!! choose what to do. Although at the beginning he decides to leave, in the end, AAARRRGGHH!!! he stays with his friends the time he has left. Part Two (Trollhunters) Destroying the Killahead Bridge Usurna returns to Trollmarket along with the rest of Troll Tribunal to discuss the destruction of the Killahead Bridge. Usurna is shown as the most determined to do so, even if that meant leaving Jim trapped in the Darklands. When the Tribunal decides to destroy it, Usurna takes her soldiers to fulfill the task. Despite the resistance of Jim's friends and Vendel, Usurna forces her soldiers to destroy the bridge just before Jim could leave. Later, she orders that the pieces of the bridge be thrown into an abyss where no one could ever find them (unaware that the Trollhunters managed to gather all the pieces accounted for). After this, Usurna and her Krubera remain in Trollmarket because she doubted the judgment of Vendel. However, in reality, she was there under orders from Gunmar to be his spy alongside a Changeling and make sure to get rid of the Trollhunter if he managed to get back. Secretly Aiding Gunmar's Conquest After Jim's return, Usurna assumes a position against him and his companions. Finally, she manages to convince the Tribunal to judge Jim for allowing Gunmar to escape from the Darklands and put everyone in danger. During the trial, Claire and Blinky gather evidence of spies inside Trollmarket and report it to Vendel. In private, Vendel tells Usurna about the possibility of more than one Changeling spy between them. There, seeing that her secret came to light, she reveals herself to Vendel as Gunmar's spy. When it happens, she kills Vendel so he doesn't let the secret out. Despite that, he manages to record her evildoing by using an Anamnesis Stone, allowing his friends to discover her true intentions. After sentencing Jim and banishing him to the Deep, Usurna declares to Trollmarket that Jim was the one who murdered Vendel and that they can no longer trust the Trollhunter, they must reclaim the surface for the trolls. At that moment, Gunmar appears and Usurna reveals her loyalty to him, declaring him as the new leader of the trolls. This led to the trolls believing that Usurna killed the Trollhunter to keep him from foiling Gunmar's conquest. Gunmar soon used his Decimaar Blade to convert hapless trolls into Gumm-Gumm soldiers to replace the army lost in the Darklands. Usurna then accompanied Gunmar to the Heartstone chamber and proudly encouraged her master to absorb its energy and regain his strength. Ursurna later found Dictatious Galadrigal chained up in Blinky's library and learned from him that Jim was alive. This surprised her, as she assumed no troll could escape the Deep. Dictatious reminded her that Jim was no troll and informed her that the Trollhunters were actively trying to evacuate Trollmarket. Usurna insisted they warn Gunmar but reconsiders when Dictatious asked if she was willing to face the Skullcrusher's wrath once he learns she failed to kill the boy and allowed all this to happen, so she orders the Gumm-Gumms to seal off Trollmarket so that the rest of the trolls couldn't escape, until they capture or kill the Trollhunter. They soon corner their quarry at the Gyre station. As a brainwashed Draal furiously batters at the exit, Usurna orders the Gumm-Gumms to show no mercy. Unfortunately, upon entering the Gyre station, they find it deserted, as the Trollhunters used the Shadow Staff to teleport everyone to safety. Following Gunmar’s domination of Trollmarket, Usurna adds her Krubera Warriors to Gunmar’s Gumm-Gumm Army. Part Three (Trollhunters) Morgana's Calling Usurna continues to serve Gunmar but is annoyed by Gunmar and Dictatious' obsession with the evil witch, Morgana Le Fay, which she makes known after calling Dictatious a fraud. Later, when Dictatious proves to her that the Eldritch Queen is calling out to them, Usurna chooses to destroy the phonograph the Janus Order had used in attempts to hear Morgana's wisdom. When Dictatious is about to be killed by Gunmar, Ursuna watches in both glee and bitterness, which is part of what causes Dictatious to see the error of his ways and warn the Trollhunters about Morgana and Angor Rot. Her Last Mistake Sometime later, she makes a deal with the Qugawumps to capture Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!!, the latter of whom she has her Krubera soldiers brutalize to set an example. But in her arrogance, Usurna reveals to AAARRRGGGH!!! that he was not abducted by the Gumm-Gumms when he was a youngling, but was actually traded to them willingly. Hearing this cruelty, a truly blatant and remorseless betrayal to a brother of their tribe, the Krubera see the error of their ways. They turn against their awful queen and push her into the bog, where she gets her comeuppance by drowning in quicksand, all while screaming and begging as well as threatening them to save her before she's swallowed up in the muck and drowns. Physical Appearance Usurna was a large, blue Krubera troll. She had various purple patterns on her body, a red nose, magenta eyes, and wore some kind of tribal crown and blue dress with a feathered collar that was actually made of knives similar to Stricklander's. Personality Initially, Usurna was shown as a peaceful, political, suspicious, and somewhat paranoid queen. She showed great concern for her people, even AAARRRGGHH!!!, even though he was previously a Gumm-Gumm. However, all this is later revealed to be an act since in reality, Usurna is an evil, manipulative and treacherous tyrant like Gunmar himself. She was soon revealed to be a follower and supporter of Gunmar's ideals, as it is exemplified by her coming to murder Vendel unceremoniously when he discovered her machinations, with her "trial" to condemn the Trollhunter nothing more than a ruse just to get rid of him. She then reveals her truly power-hungry nature as well as her belief that trolls should rule the earth instead of humanity during her speech to Trollmarket and then reveals them her allegiance to the Gumm-Gumm leader. She's shown a disdain for archaic lore and superstition, as seen by her opting to hide the evidence of Morgana's return from Gunmar, in spite of Dictatious's protests and warnings. She even has extreme prejudice towards changelings like Gunmar, not seeing them as equals to trolls at all, only as inferior "impures". She continuously called NotEnrique an "it" (in spite of his offensive protests), attempted to kidnap Nomura (coldly saying that she and the rest of her kind were made to serve trolls), and tried to manipulate Strickler into activating the Staff of Avalon by pretending to be Barbara (only for him to see through her deception). Before she died, Usurna revealed just how despicable she truly was: that she literally threw AAARRRGGGH!!! to the Gumm-Gumms when he was a child, just to provide Gunmar with a powerful warrior. Through her gloating and lack of common sense, she showed no remorse for her actions and had little to no care for the lives of her own people, since she would willingly give up a few Krubera just for her own self-interest, thereby causing her Krubera soldiers to turn against her. Even as she sank to her death, she insulted them and swore to make them pay (merely out of panic and arrogance) while she screamed in terror before drowning in the muck. Powers & Abilities Krubera Troll Physiology In spite of not being much of a fighter, nor has she ever really been shown fighting in direct combat, Usurna was one of the strongest Kruberas in the Deep Caverns. She was able to easily overpower AAARRRGGHH!!!, who was trained by the Gumm-Gumms for hundreds of years, and even hurtle him several feet away, despite his larger structure (although AAARRRGGHH!!! had already been brutalized by the other Krubera). Manipulation Usurna was able to hide her secret allegiance to Gunmar from the Troll Tribunal possibly for ages, covering it underneath a calm, polite persona. She comes up with sick, unfair excuses just to make sure everything would go exactly her way, no matter how much everyone protests her actions as she justifies them as necessary (which, in actuality, are not). She was even able to briefly gain support from the residents of Trollmarket, at least until she reveals her true loyalties to Gunmar. Equipment Staff Usurna carried a staff similar to Vendel's, only blue with purple-blue crystals sticking out like a spiral. Creeper Sun Knives Underneath her feathered collar, Usurna carried dozens of knives imbued with Creeper Sun poison. She used this to assassinate Vendel so she could gain brief control of Trollmarket and its residence. Nomura later used Usurna's poisoned knives to threaten to kill herself, but it was merely just to make Usurna and her guards lose position so she could escape her clutches. Glamour Mask Usurna briefly used a Glamour Mask to disguise herself as Barbara Lake to manipulate Strickler into activating the Staff of Avalon so Morgana would be free. However, Strickler managed to figure out it was really Usurna when she called him "Strickler", as Barbara always called him "Walter". Relationships AAARRRGGHH!!! "You don't care for Krubera. Just yourself!" -AAARRRGGHH!!! to Usurna in "Jimhunters" Usurna clearly dislikes AAARRRGGHH!!! for absolutely no reason at all, as she amorally threw him to the Gumm-Gumms when he was just a youngling, just to provide Gunmar a champion. When she first came to Trollmarket, she desperately wanted to take him back to the Deep Caves after hearing he was dying, and said that her salt mines can stop AAARRRGGHH!!!'s poison from spreading. However, she could've made that up so she could kidnap and kill him. Through her arrogance, she was proud that she gave AAARRRGGHH!!! away and showed no remorse for her action, which made her own Krubera guards see the error of their ways after learning the despicable betrayal Usurna had brought upon their brother. AAARRRGGHH!!! scowls at her for not caring for the Krubera at all, where she exclaims that she is the only true Krubera. Vendel Like the other members of the Troll Tribunal, Vendel was completely unaware that Usurna was a secret agent of Gunmar. Vendel first viewed her as a strained acquaintance, until she kinked him with Creeper Sun poison and murdered him when he learns of her true intentions. Luckily, unaware to Usurna, Vendel managed to record her evil doings with an Anamnesis Stone to warn his friends of her true nature. Later on, Vendel's death was (unknowingly) avenged when the Krubera turn against Usurna and left her drowning to her death in a bog. Gunmar Usurna completely praises Gunmar's goal to rid the world of mankind so it could be replaced by trolls. Usurna is Gunmar's most loyal commandant and she does everything he asks her, but shows annoyance of his goal to resurrect Morgana (whom she believes is a myth at first) and bring forth the Eternal Night. Dictatious Galadrigal Usurna clearly does not like Dictatious, especially when he keeps telling her that Morgana was returning (which she didn't believe at first). She called Dictatious a "traitor" when he was discovered to be a fraud, showing that she doesn't care for him at all. Jim Lake Jr. Usurna was skeptic of Jim being the first human Trollhunter. Later on, it is discovered that she completely despises Jim because of his status as a human and a Trollhunter. She gives him an unfair trial just to get rid of him so Gunmar could take over Trollmarket and frames Jim for the murder of Vendel to win the hearts of Trollmarket (despite the fact that he was in a cage and watched over the entire time). Jim and Usurna have little to no interaction after that, but Jim is completely aware of her despicable nature. Quotes Main article: Queen Usurna/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia *Ursuna is the only member of the Troll Tribunal to turn out evil. *In her final appearance, Ursuna revealed that she literally threw AAARRRGGGH!!! to the Gumm-Gumms when he was a child and that he was not abducted as he had believed, which made the other Kruberas realize the error of their ways while letting her drown. *Ursuna's true colors were foreshadowed in "Unbecoming" when she repeatedly called NotEnrique an "it" in spite of his protests. *It is implied that she was going to kill AAARRRGGGH!!! if he was to be taken with the tribe. *It's also plausible that Usurna has willingly given the Eye of Gunmar to the Gumm-Gumms in the first place, possibly to prevent the Trollhunter from ever creating the Eclipse Blade as it's the only weapon capable of killing Gunmar, whom she secretly served for ages. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Villains Category:Trolls Category:Females Category:Deceased